


【36/92】南方姑娘，你是否习惯北方的澡堂？

by Mlletrois



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlletrois/pseuds/Mlletrois
Summary: 全员性转 / 真实年龄 / 轻松向 / 大学校园 / 请勿上升真人
Relationships: 加温, 嘉闻 - Relationship, 小洛豪, 小洛豪滴滴滴吹, 焉然一潇 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【36/92】南方姑娘，你是否习惯北方的澡堂？

推开女浴池大门的那刻，徐依凝和焉雨佳的心凉了半截。萧山大小姐和深圳小百合面面相觑了一下，满脑子都是懊悔。

为什么不听爸妈的话？现在回宾 馆还来得及吗？徐依凝想。

为什么说要融入集体环境？还直接劝爸妈去了机场？焉雨佳想。

为什么傻到带上了新室友？而且只拎着个洗漱包就来了？两个人这么想。

地域限制了她们的想象。

眼前不是幻想中的无数个隔间，只需边听着隔壁姑娘在水珠下的淋淋漓漓，边安然自得地洗去军训第一天的疲惫。  
而是……

眼花缭乱的轻薄衣服下，满眼的赤//裸，还有挤在一起的肉，中间还夹杂着抢柜子的迅速动作。

由于天生声音低沉，来的时候，焉雨佳被楼下看门大爷拿去学生卡，横看竖看检查了半天才放她进来。这会儿发现没隔间，本来就没好气的脸色更黑了，但又不好扔下徐依凝一个人回去。

尴尬沉默中，背后走过来一人把她们扫到了一边，昂首阔步走了进去。

这就是学姐和学妹的区别吧。

澡堂门前，高下立判。

早脱晚脱还不是个脱了？徐依凝咬了咬牙，立马跟了进去。  
自然，焉雨佳也没了退路。

———

虽说长了个绝代萝莉脸，徐依凝也不是弱不禁风。学习健身两不误，还喜欢篮球，马甲线天鹅臂一个不落，应有尽有。除了平坦的飞机场外，没什么不满意的地方。

进都进来了还能不洗不成？找了个角落的柜子，三下五除二就 脱 了起来。

倒弄得焉雨佳觉得自己特没气魄。眼一闭心一横，可还是剩了内//衣裤。毕竟高三一年没怎么锻炼，偷瞄了眼室友的线条，有点自惭形秽。

“走吧。”

对方坦荡的眼神下，她不再无所适从。

澡堂升华了女生之间的友谊。

———

这是一所人文社科为主的大学，女生很多。两人来的点赶得正好，再晚一会，澡堂就乌泱泱地挤满了人，那就抢不到现在这么好的位置了。

分别占了个拐角的两侧，作为新生还是有些羞涩，没有像旁边的学姐那样泰然自若地互//搓，只是背对背隔着过道洗澡而已。

旁边一直有人小声哼着歌，还挺好听。水汽蒸腾下，焉雨佳原本无措的感觉渐渐散退了，可还是想着速战速决。

然而天不遂人愿，刚冲好了一身泡沫，准备走人，就被撞了下后背。

歌声也停了。

撞她的……应该是学姐吧，看她那副见惯了场面的样子。

“不好意思啊，我有点晕。”  
澡堂混响下，原本优美的音色更好听了，也就压住了焉雨佳的怒火，只好问她有没有事。

翟晓雯自负身材美貌，唯一的问题是控制不住想当浴室歌手的心，所以不怎么约舍友一起洗澡。还是自己一个人小声哼哼歌，洗的舒心。可今天不知道是打的饭太难吃，还是澡堂人多拥挤，这会头昏昏沉沉的。好在焉雨佳的声音让她吓了一跳，一下子清醒了。

“没事没事，一会透透气就好了。”

瞥了眼这学妹扭捏的样子，翟晓雯大大方方地打量了回去，让焉雨佳闹了个大红脸。

包包脸纯真萝莉，音色还反差萌，有点意思。

“那就好，这会人多是有点闷。”  
焉雨佳有些洁癖，默默重新涂起了沐浴露。

“你是大一新生？”  
“对啊。”  
“哈哈哈是不是不太习惯澡堂？”  
”有点。” 何止是不习惯？要吓死了好吧。她心里想。  
“会习惯的。我刚来的时候……

———

徐依凝放得开了，洗得也慢条斯理。搓着浴花，见对面焉雨佳和一个甜美学姐聊得开心，就把目光往自己这边看过去。

晚上了，浴池的灯光大亮，满眼尽是肉。  
胖的，瘪的，瘦的。  
黄的，黑的，白的。  
这里面，好像最白的站在她旁边。  
水流冲刷着，乌黑发丝上的雪白泡沫落下，也只比皮肤白了一点。

虽然坚持健身，可徐依凝天生骨架是有些单薄的，不及这人的高挑匀称。除了皮肤白得发光，吹弹可破，月匈也比自己丰盈了许多，真是羡慕嫉妒恨。  
最好是个背影杀手。她边涂泡沫边暗暗想。

但好像不是呢。

捕获到了别人没来得及收回的打量，洗完头发的任好也不在意。  
除了不喜欢脱//光的时候，遇到讨厌的同学穿戴整齐地打招呼之外，别的视//奸对她来说都无所谓。都读到研究生了，又是这样的身材相貌，早就习惯了备受瞩目的眼神。

你看我，那我也看回去就是。  
反而逼得刚盯着她看的姑娘害羞起来，转过身去冲泡沫。

高峰时期水都是很烫的，计量经济学又结束得晚，任好还没来得及吃晚饭，看了隔壁的线条优美的背被喷头打下的热水涮得通红，她只想捧一碗油碟热热地蘸着吃。

“你怎么还看我。”快拎着篮子走了，徐依凝瞪了她一眼。  
“不好意思。有点饿了。”

（可能会有后续，也可能没有）


End file.
